This invention relates to a pedal. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved pedal for sporting equipment which facilitates a stimulating effect to the sole of the user's foot to increase blood circulation during cycling. Additionally, no electrical power is required to be applied to the pedal for it to function.
In conventional sporting equipment, such as the small stepping machine disclosed in FIG. 1 and the large stepping machine disclosed in FIG. 2, no matter how complicated the structure of the machine, it incorporates a pedal 11 to support the user and facilitate the exercise. In fact, the pedal 11 is simply formed from molded plastic, and attached to the supporting rod 12 by means of screws. However, the conventional pedal 11 functions only to prevent the user's foot from sliding off.
Furthermore, the stepping machine just provides a periodic movement to the feet, no stimulation is provided to the sole of the user's feet. According to medical reports, the sole of each foot has a plurality of neural tissues. If the sole can be suitably and properly massaged, blood circulation can be improved and relaxation of the neural tissues can be readily achieved. On the other hand, pain in some parts of the body can be reduced and even cured by proper massage. In light of this, stimulating the soles of the user's feet during exercise can provide an excellent result to the user.